There is a significant advantage in transformer energy saving, environment protection and operation cost for conventional dry-type amorphous alloy transformers. The no-load loss of such transformers is 60%˜70% lower than it of the 10-type transformer series, and its operation cost is low and its overall economic efficiency is high. However, because the amorphous alloy sheets are very thin and sensitive to mechanical stress, and have vary sensitive magnetostriction performance and low saturation magnetic flux density, and the structure of the amorphous alloy transformer core pillars and windings is usually in a rectangle shape, two major defects exist with the conventional amorphous alloy dry-type transformers, including high noise level and low short-circuit withstanding ability.